In the Moonlight of Luca
by Isis LeBeau
Summary: reference to self mutilation is the only reason why it's PG-13. One of the few WakkaLulu Fictions. After the fall of Sin


**Lulu sat in the moon light on the Luca shores, alone as usual, her long black hair for once in the bluest of moons down and flowing about her shoulders and over her chest. She looked up at the sky with slight sadness.**

"**Oh Chappu, I don't want to wrong you, but…my feelings….it's been so long…since your death…what do I do?" she thought aloud. She knew what he'd say. She knew it in her heart of hearts, that Chappu would only want her to be happy even if it was with Wakka, his brother. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Wakka of her feelings. **

**The day of Wakka's last blitz ball game, when she'd been so cruel, and Wakka had collapsed against her, that's when her heart ached the most. She could never put her finger on what had made her feel that way but, later on the journey she realized that she had deeper feelings for Wakka than she let on.**

"**I've been such a fool, and a bitch to him" she cursed herself violently, she hit the sand beside her causing a mist of the dirt to fly onto the water, the glassy surface barely rippling. Tears rolled down her face as she cursed herself angrily.**

"**By Yevon you're such a bitch!" she growled to herself.**

"**Who's a bitch, Lu?" came a mid tenor voice, Lulu's heart leapt in fear.**

"**N-no one, Wakka, I was just talking to myself" She smiled up at him weakly, forgetting the fact that she'd been crying.**

"**LU! What's wrong?" he almost leapt beside her taking her in his arms, at first Lulu resisted his touch but then remembered how she'd treated him. Her amber eyes once more filled with tears as she leaned against him finally letting him wrap his arms around her.**

"**Lu…I've never seen you like this, what is it? Tell me, ya?" Wakka begged, Lulu always seeming to be the main point of strength.**

**Even at the darkest hour during the pilgrimage to defeat Sin, Lulu always had hope or at least that's what it looked like.**

**Wakka remembered the week of Chappu's funeral being with Lulu everyday, worried about her, and what she might do. He never knew why he was worried until the fifth night. Lulu had gone to take a bath, but after an hour of hearing silence, Wakka went to check on her. He noticed there was water running from the door way, and it was slightly tinted with an odd pigment. Wakka's heart leapt as he went into the room. After that it was a blur to him. He saw Lulu slumped against the wall a towel, red as hellfire covering her, her hands dipped into the crimson water. Quickly Wakka grabbed up the woman, and tried to wake her.**

**Lulu had looked up at him her eyes so sad and heart broken, his heart broke for her at that moment, 'Wakka…' she'd said, 'I…'**

**He'd hushed her, and called for a healer. They managed to keep Lulu from dying, but from that day forward he'd wondered what Lulu had to say to him. A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts of the past.**

"**Wakka…."**

"**Yes, Lu?"**

"**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."**

"**For what, you haven't done anything." Wakka replied to the black mage.**

"**I've been so mean to you…for all these years...I never even thanked you for saving my life"**

"**Lu…you don't have to thank me…I did it because I love you…" _Oh Yveon…what have I said?!_ Wakka suddenly tensed against Lulu**

**Lulu looked up at the blitz ball captain "You what?"**

"**Uh…you're my friend…why wouldn't I?" he said nervously, hoping to Yveon that should would just let what she might have heard go.**

"**Wakka…" she said patiently looking him in the eyes. "What did you say? Honestly…please…tell me." Her hand reached out and touched his cheek, the first loving action she'd shown him.**

"**I said…I love you, Lulu." Wakka admitted.**

**Lulu blushed slightly, "You do?" She asked never thinking that he would ever have feelings for her.**

**Wakka nodded shyly, with a slight grin he didn't expect a mutual response from her but he held the mage close in him arms. Her hands were so tiny and pale compared to his which were tanned, large, and callused.**

**In that moment Wakka took everything in about Lulu, especially her eyes, they always had this far off distant look when she sighed. He loved the way the ocean reflected in them.**

"**Wakka," came her soft voice, "I don't know what to say…it just seems so odd that you feel the way you do about me, even after the way I've treated you all these moons." She took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry…"**

"**Lu… don't be sorry…it's alright I understand" Wakka replied, only to be silenced by two pale fingers being pressed against his lips.**

**"No, Wakka let me finish. I haven't been kind to you, and it's not alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was angry and upset about Chappu, and I took it out on you. And I know why I was being so cruel. I did it so you would go away and I wouldn't begin to love you. I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that I'm not in love with Chappu anymore. I could keep to myself and just live alone. But you wouldn't go. I didn't know why. So I pushed harder, and the harder I pushed the closer you held me. Wakka, I love…I love you so much." Lulu said slowly and carefully as if she were picking the words from a hat. She looked up at him her eyes full of tears.**

**"Lu, I know. I've known for a while. I guess that's one of the few things I did know, ya?" Wakka laughed, and then he sighed "I've known because I've felt the same, I haven't wanted to admit it but I had to. And I couldn't let you just suffer. I couldn't do that. So I stayed beside you." He explained**

**She looked up at him her eyes searching, he leaned closer to her and before Lu could realize what was happening, Wakka had his lips pressed gently against hers. Lulu returned the kiss greatly and ran her fingers though his hair playing with his cowlick. When Wakka pulled away, she smiled at him.**

**"Thank you" she said kissing his cheek. Suddenly the evil part of Lulu's brain kicked in, she toyed with Wakka's hair for a little bit before snatching off his blue bandana and running down the beach. She was slightly impaired by her boots and quickly discarded them.**

**Wakka looked up in surprise, "LULU!!!!!!!!!!!!" he called, "Give that back, ya?!" **

**"Make me!" she laughed as she continued to run, knowing she would be no match for the Blitz captain, she knew he'd soon be on her heels.**

**To Wakka it was good to her Lulu laugh. He hadn't heard a real laugh from her in years. He shook his head as she ran further down the beach waving her cloth trophy, taunting him to chase her, which he quickly did. Soon he was closing the gap between the black mage and himself. **

"**Lulu!!!" He called, "Get back here"**

"**Never!" she cried in response, she turned to see a mass of skin and hair flying at her, Lulu let out a short, shrill shriek, before being tackled to the ground. **

**Wakka and Lulu both laughed, as Wakka held Lulu pinned to the ground. "I got you." He said at last.**

"**I know," Lulu replied, "You have for a while, I just haven't admitted it."**

**With that, Wakka leaned down and kissed Lulu once more. Placing her tiny hands on his face lightly, Lulu held the kiss longer.**

"**I love you, Lulu" Wakka sighed against her lips.**

"**I love you too, Wakka," Lulu answered, and for once she honestly smiled, as the Blitz Ball Captain held her.**

**Wakka and Lulu sat in the moon light of the Luca shores, they held onto each other, and talked of what was to come of the new light shed on their relationship.**

**Wakka and Lulu sat in the moon light of the Luca shores, together. **


End file.
